Secret Giveaway
by Wherever Girl
Summary: *Takes place during the Security Author's episode, "Return of The Rake"* The Fangface kids wonder what's keeping Kiff so busy, as they prepare to go to a costume party. CONTAINS SPOILERS!


For those of you who haven't read the Halloween episodes of _Security Authors, Season 2 _this probably won't make any sense. For those of you who have, this may serve as spoilers.

Oh well. Read on anyway!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a week before Halloween as the children of the Fangface Gang were meeting up by the studio, preparing to go to a party. Timothy and Benny, Fangs and Kassy's twin sons, were dressed as the Weasley Twins from _Harry Potter_; Brody, Gin and Biff's son, was dressed as Van Helsing; William, Kite and Kim's son, was dressed as Ash from _The Evil Dead; _Alyx, William's girlfriend, was dressed as Jill Valentine from _Resident Evil_; Eric, Fangs' cousin, was dressed as Jack Sparrow; and Shang, Eric's girlfriend, was dressed as Lime Bell from _Accel World. _

"I hope Lilly, Di, and Kiff get here soon," Alyx said. "We're supposed to meet Toni, Luca, Stutz, and Liz in five minutes!"

"Maybe they got roped into babysitting Rusty and Dawn," Timothy guessed.

Brody shook his head. "Rusty and Dawn are hanging out with Dave and Anna, remember?" he replied. "They spent the whole week convincing our parents they were too old for a babysitter,"

"…I think they namely agreed because WG said that if she had to watch any more kids, she'd throw one of them out the window," Eric said with a chuckle.

"Well, she already made plans with Fanatic and FF2 to go zombie-hunting," William added. "How else are they all going to blow off steam from working at the House of Mouse?"

"Where are they going to hunt zombies? Didn't we bash enough in MIF 3?" Benny asked.

"Well, with the 'zombie fad' going around, you never know where some will pop up," Alyx said. A zombie popped up behind her, but she simply bashed its head in with a bat, acting as if it was no big deal.

Lilly, Benny and Timothy's little sister, ran over just then, accompanied by Di, Kiff's girlfriend. They were dressed as April O'Neil and Karai from the 2012 _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ series. "Hey guys, sorry we're late!" Lilly panted.

"Where's Kiff?" Shang asked.

"He was flying ahead, but claimed he got a call and would catch up with us in a few minutes," Di replied, crossing her arms. "I swear, if this is one of his attempts at a jump-scare, I'm going to deck him!"

"With all those super-powers, I hope he gets here fast!" Eric replied.

Kiff, Pugsy and Brielle's son, landed behind Eric, dressed as Casey Jones. "Fast enough for ya?" he asked.

"Gah!" Eric jumped ten feet, then glared at him. "Don't DO that! …What were you doing?"

"I had to help out with a pest-control problem," Kiff said with a shrug. "Now, c'mon, lets go before we miss the party!"

They all walked down the street. "Hey, Kiff, what happened to your skull-mask?" Di asked him. "I thought I saw you wearing it!"

"Oh… I must've dropped it. No big deal though,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile, at the House of Mouse…_

Pugsy and Fangs walked into the club. "I don't see why we have to pick up WG's cat, for her." Fangs muttered. "You'd think for a security guard, she'd keep track of it!"

"Just look for the cat so we can leave," Pugsy muttered. They looked around the dining room, seeing the whole place was a mess. "Whoa! What the jumping ignorpotomases happened here?!"

"The Rake came along," Moonlesscat answered, as she helped the rest of the security team clean up. "He and the Boogeyman tried to cause some havoc… with no success,"

"Yeesh, glad we missed it,"

"True… but it's a shame you did. You would have been quite surprised,"

"How come, Moon?" Fangs asked.

Moon grinned. "Lets just say we had a 'surprise guest', and I have a feeling he'll be coming back again,"

"O-kay… are you going to tell us who it was, or keep being mysterious?" Pugsy asked.

"The latter,"

Pugsy rolled his eyes. "Should've known. Seen WG's cat anywhere?"

"Stop sticking your tongue out at me!" Colin was shouting from by the stage.

Moon thumbed over. "Right over there, loudmouth." She answered.

Pugsy sneered then walked over, grabbed the cat, and he and Fangs walked out. "She creeps me out," Fangs whispered to his friend.

Moon swept the floor, pausing and reaching down, grabbing a skull-mask. "Yep. He's in for quite the surprise…" she said to herself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Yep, painstakingly obvious, isn't it? Meh, I'm writing out of boredom here. Please review, but don't flame!


End file.
